The Revolution
The community of ERB changed drastically under the watchful eye of Ximena. The appearance and ambiance were updated to be state of the art, and those in charge glowed with the colors of their position. The moderators had purple, the rollback officers had yellow, the administrators had blue, and the bureaucrats had green. Ximena, however, was not satisfied with blue being her color, and infused a little bit of purple in with her design. When people complained about that, she silenced them. Even though the bureaucrats were ranked higher than Ximena, she made it very clear that she wanted to be the user that everyone listened to. Her opinions were often final, even if they didn't represent what the community wanted. Her originally abrasive nature became outright hostile at times, and she executed most of her actions behind closed doors to hide her tracks. The few who figured out what she was up to were dealt with harshly. Realizing how bad the situation had become, a few users of the community teamed up to plot an end to Ximena's Regime. "I don't know about you guys, but someone has to put a stop to this. We've let a dictator take control of our community," WonderPikachu explained. The others nodded in agreement. "But what can we do about it? She has all of the higher-ups on her side," Nail replied. "That doesn't matter Nail. Sooner or later, justice will be served. The majority of the community doesn't like the way she handles anything, and that will be her downfall," Wonder said. Trixter scratched her head. "I'm not sure about this though. Maybe we should talk to her first before we do anything drastic." "That's exactly what Mr. A tried to do. Do you see him around anymore?" Wonder pointed out. "Oh, that's true. Plan B it is then," Trixter sighed. "But, what exactly is our Plan B? We don't have much to work with," Nail said sadly. "I have a plan," a voice said from afar. The three turned their attention to a severely injured teenager. He had a large gash in his torso, and he was bleeding from the wound profusely. He barely managed to limp over to the group before collapsing to the ground. His grey eyes struggled to stay open. Wonder rushed over to him, and held him up. "Oh god, what happened to you?" Wonder frantically asked. "Ximena happened. I'm the biggest threat to her regime, so she sent someone to kill me. She'll be successful very soon," the teenager replied while coughing up blood. Nail and Trixter both stood in shock at the sheer cruelty of Ximena's actions. "Please tell us, what can we do to stop her?" Wonder asked. "I have two friends, Lucidus Star and Negative Four. We used to be very close to Ximena before she turned into a megalomaniac. Find them, and they'll know what to do," Evol said. "Thank you. We promise that your sacrifice won't be in vain. What's your name friend?" Wonder asked. "The others call me Evol Love, but Devin is my real name," Evol said with a whimper. Then, he breathed his last breaths, and went limp. Nail closed his eyes. "What are we waiting for then?!" Trixter announced. "Let's go find those two." The three of them traveled for hours. They had to be cautious, due to Ximena's patrol scouting the city limits. There were a multitude of close calls. However, luck was on their side, because they found two individuals seated near a campfire: a young african-american and a half-hispanic girl with red hair. The girl noticed them approaching, and stood up to greet them. "Howdy strangers. Is there anything that we can help you with?" she asked. "Yes Negative Four, there is," Trixter replied. "How do you know my name?" Negative asked, visibly surprised. "They already know about us because of Evol," Lucidus chimed in. "Oh, right," she replied sadly. "Evol told us that you two know of someone that can help us. Someone that can stand up to Ximena and her regime, and finally put a stop to it," Wonder said. "He was right," Lucidus said. "I know of someone who can help us, but there's no guarantee that he'll be successful." "We're willing to take that chance," Nail said. "Can you lead us to him?" "We'd be happy to," Negative Four said. The five traveled for days until they reached another nearby city. There, they noticed that the entire population of that city followed a single revolutionary: a man named Amon Maven. Lucidus explained that in the past, he knew someone that was related to Amon. It did not take them very long to find the man himself. He was a rather tall individual who wore ominous, dark clothing. He always wore a mask with a sullen expression. "I was wondering when you would come crawling back to me Lucidus. What trouble has that girl caused?" Amon asked. "What the... How did you know that Ximena was our reason for coming here?" Lucidus asked, puzzled. "If any one of the Four Stars were to go rogue, I knew that it would be her. She always had an insatiable thirst for power," Amon replied. "Let us go and save your community." The six of them traveled back to ERB, ready to spark a revolution that would quell Ximena's Regime, once and for all. Category:A to Z Category:Four☆Stars Era Category:Short Stories